Minty
by a-alices
Summary: [I was going to call this "A Voice in My Heart"] Mint doesn't mind traveling all around the world with her parents, constantly moving. She finds new things and new places. She attends different schools. All of this interests her. One day, however, when the family actually settles, she is enrolled into Sweet Amoris and is able to find new friends that she can actually stay with.


_"Here is the tragedy: when you are the victim of depression, not only do you feel utterly helpless and abandoned by the world, you also know that very few people can understand, or even begin to believe, that life can be this painful."_

 _A faintly-seen chance_  
 _If things had just been different_  
 _There would be nothing_  
 _If you had seen this you'd know ○_

 _Why hasn't the final part come yet～?_  
 _I wonder what kind of person her inner self was? An otaku, maybe?_  
 _It might be the wrong term but, I give those people a thumbs-down, haha_  
 _Escaping from reality is fun_  
 _But when it works... it's scary, ah..._

 _Painful, sad desperation, go away_  
 _Let the pills make you fly, without trembling_

 _. . ._

It was a pale beginning of the year winter morning. The sun's dull light shone through the windows, and a breeze caused the light and white curtains to fly upward. The window was on the wall above and right next to a girl's lacy bed. Her light pink comforters was curled around her frail body, with nothing but her mint green hair seen. That is, until her alarm came off. It began to play. Once the song _MeMeMe!_ was starting, she shot back up. Her heart raced with the sudden awake. This is why she despises setting an alarm. It wakes her up, but it shocks her in the process. Is shock a good word to use? Shock? Mock? Scare? Rude? The words tumbled down in that tiny little head of hers. She crawled out of her bed, and putted on her pink bed slippers. The floor was cold, she hates when the floor is cold.

This is also why she actually wears her long light blue pajamas nowadays. She usually wears night gowns but it's just gotten that cold. Her curly mint green hair bounced up and down as she left her bedroom to downstairs. About a week ago [no pun intended], her mother -who which is on yet another trip at the moment- made her move to Sweet Amoris High. She didn't mind. In fact, it was a great choice. The old school she went to was traumatic for her, there were times when she did leave that she had nightmares going back.

She began to set her cat's food out and placed it on the ground. He came running right after. She petted his head as he ate, and he began to purr. Standing back up, she went to quickly go take a shower. Her mornings were never this eventful. Usually, if this was a day her mother was coming back, she would not feed the cat yet. And she wouldn't take a shower because she took one already last night. And she would usually sleep in, actually. Her mother wouldn't mind, and it's for a peculiar reason.

Following her Pastel Goth rules, she has long (stops at her waist) curly mint green hair that she has two portions of it at the side in twin tails tied by a purple bow. Her outfits vary, but it's sometimes a over sized black sweater with "LOVE" on it with a white collar around her neck. She wears a light blue Delias canvas bag with two angel wings on it. To top it off, she wears purple thigh-highs with black polka dots.

She grabbed her purple Beats -wireless- and putted it on. Pulling her phone out, which had a skull on the case, she began to play any type of Music that popped in her head- The _PUTIN-P Series_ playlist played in her ears as she deeply began to think. Why do people say that moving is bad? Accepting the change is bad? It isn't. It's interesting, and you get use to it. She has to move every four months. She's moved from Japan to America. From America to Russia. From Russia to California. From California to China. From China to Korea- Do you get her drift? Oh, she's been to Africa as well. She doesn't remember when, she know she has. They move just that often to that many places, she feels as though she's been everywhere. Like, everywhere.

Back to the point; why is that so bad? You see new places, and see new people. "Meeting new friends over and over again?" Then don't make any friends, you stupid dolt! You learned your lesson, when you have parents that travel a hell lot, why would you consider making friends? That's incredibly stupid...! That's like going next to a Bear for a #selfie when you know he's going to eat your as-

Hem hem, she's going a bit off point. Then, some people have the nerve to say "Parents care more about their traveling/jobs than their child." They are doing this to earn money for _you_! Why would they care more about something they are doing for you and their survival. You're so selfish, and needy! She loves her parents to death, she's grateful that they are in her life. Be the same, they're doing this for you!

While she was inside ranting, she had bumped into someone. His long red hair and his slightly grey eyes, she was simply enamored. "Watch where your going." He said, and she dropped her phone. All her Prince realities that began to bubble up inside of her crashed and cracked just like her own phone. "Ah...Sorry." She tried to smile. She quickly picked up her phone and was about to make a drop dead run for it, but she realized something;

She doesn't even know where her new school is. Forget that, she doesn't even remember the _name._

Gnawing at herself from the inside and kicking the wall with her pastel sneakers. _Idiot, Idiot, Idiot! The hell's wrong with me!?_ She thought loudly to herself. "I'm going to take a great guess and say you're trying to get to Sweet Amoris." She snapped her head towards the boy, nodding hastily. "As expected, all idiotic girls go there." He sighed, as if saying _Now we have another one to join the pack_. She puffed her cheeks out to him. "Well, I'm sorry that I have to be just one more girl to make your High school life a living hell. It's my mother's fault, she simply enjoys traveling." She stared at him intently. "Red hair, huh?" She smirked. "Green hair, huh?" He smirked. Her face flushed with anger. "It's _mint_ green hair, _mint_!" She yelled. Turning around, and walking down the block, she huffed and puffed as if he was going to blow the house down.

"Wrong direction." He said. She then passed him to walk in the next direction. "Whoops, might bad. You were going in the right direction before." He sarcastically said. He brought his head back to avoid her bag being thrown at him. He was able to pick up the straps and hold onto her light blue bag with angel wings on it. She was trembling with rage, this was amusement to him. "I just want to go to _school_ , please." She rubbed her forehead with her painted fingers. "Then go." He waved her off. "Am I going in the right direction?" She yelled. "Yeah."

They had a small staring competition, one with annoyance and the other- Well, she wasn't sure what in the world he was feeling right now besides himself. Giving one long sigh, she looked up at him. "Hello, my name is Mint. Nice to meet you. Thank you for helping me get to school." Turning around and walking down the block, she already had a feeling that High School was going to be...er... "Eventful"?


End file.
